Electricity is critical to our modern way of life. A critical component in the systems that distribute electricity from electrical generating stations to our homes and businesses are the utility poles that support the power lines carrying the electricity. Equally critical to the operation of these electrical distribution systems is the work of thousands of electrical lineman across the world who daily face the risk of electrocution while installing, maintaining, and reconnecting power lines and related distribution equipment.
Understanding the risk of electrocution and other life-threatening injuries in working on and around electrical utility poles, lineman take safety seriously. One common measure taken to promote safety is wrapping a portion of the utility pole above the cross arm that supports the power lines in an insulative sleeve known as a pole guard to prevent a lineman from inadvertently contacting an electrified (hot) portion of the power line or pole. Conventional pole guards consist of a rolled rectangular sheet of insulation. The rolled sheet, often formed of fiberglass or plastic, forms a tube, which can be manually uncoiled and placed around an upper portion of the utility pole, with the base of the tube resting atop the crossarm. A further measure is to lay insulative blankets on the cross-arms and secure them to the pole guard and/or pole using adhesive tape.
The present inventor, a lineman for many years, has recognized at least two problems with usage of conventional pole guards. First, conventional pole guards offer no “cover up,” that is protection, below the crossarm of a utility pole even though in many situations, such as in working on concrete or metal poles, the risk of contacting an electrified surface is significant. Second, using conventional pole guards with insulative blankets entails use of cumbersome and time consuming taping techniques. Applying the tape can cause back strain or lead to inadvertent dropping or detachment of blankets.
Accordingly, the present inventor has recognized a need for better pole guards for electric utility poles.